Que paso?
by helga503
Summary: Helga que será capaz por su amado
1. Chapter 1

**Que paso?**

Cáp.1

Helga pov.

Llegue ala escuela como siempre, busque en mi casillero algunos libros cundo alguien me llamo y como no reconocer esa amable voz

-hola Helga ¿como estas?

-hola cabezón estoy de maravilla

-¿porque tan alegre Helga?

-porque hoy el equipo femenino y yo jugamos contra la escuela 122

-bueno entonces suerte

-no la necesito pero gracias melenudo

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y estaba dispuesta a ir con Phoebe cuando Wolfgang me detuvo y me pidió hablar en privado.

Fin Helga pov.

Un persistente Arnold veía por su espejo como Helga se ruborizaba por la pregunta de Wolfgang y se preguntaba que le habrá dicho.

La campana sonó, cuando Arnold paso junto a Helga solo pudo oír de ella

-lo pensare… adiós

Y luego solo rebasa a Arnold y se sienta rápidamente en su pupitre del salón de ciencias.

Cuando todos ya habían llegado la maestra entro:

-buenos días muchachos

-buenos días maestra- se pudo oír al unísono

-acomoden las bancas para que puedan seguir con el experimento de ayer.

Entonces se empezó a oír todo el arrastradero de pupitres, casi ensordecedor.

-Geráld ve y abre el casillero del salón de maestros

-voy maestra

Agarra las llaves de la maestra, abre el casillero y se da cuenta de que los experimentos estaban arruinados. Sale rápido de la sala de maestros y entra al aula de ciencias.

-maestra venga los experimentos están arruinados

-¿pero como?

Al oír esto los demás salieron corriendo ala sala de maestros y todos pudieron ver sus experimentos mezclados unos de otros.

-**¡pero que paso!**-grita Helga

La maestra llega a su lado y dice:

-hay que ver si todavía funcionan

Todos los equipos agarraron sus experimentos y los llevaron al salón.

Al llegar intentaron repararlos pero estaban arruinados, les faltaban algunos objetos, y otros estaban revueltos con diferentes químicos la cosa es que no se podían recuperar.

La maestra muy enojada salio ala dirección en busca del director

(En el equipo de Helga)

-Phoebe no puedo creer lo que paso tanto que se esforzaron los melenudos para entender como hacer el trabajo diseñado y ahora esta arruinado. (Señala a Geráld y Arnold con burla)

-jiji hay Helga tu no cambias y si nos esforzamos mucho para que esto pasara.

-Pero no te preocupes llegare al fondo de esto-(golpea la mesa)

Interrumpe Arnold en la conversación

-miren Rhonda encontró estos cabellos en el casillero- les muestra unos cabellos rubios.

-de quien serán-interrumpe Phoebe

-genial ahora nos retendrán a todos con este tipo de cabello- se queja Helga

-bueno es probable hay pocos rubios en la escuela.

-recuerda que los dos tenemos este tono especialmente dorado.

-crees que no se tu tipo de cabello

-será tu tipo no el mío.

-por favor te conozco desde niño crees que no se tu tipo de cabello

Helga se ruboriza-pensé que no me prestabas atención- algo enojada

-como no lo notaria si te veo cada mañana y te sientas enfrente de mi-

-¡yo no me siento enfrente de ti!

-pues yo…

Interrumpe Geráld en la conversación

-Arnold dame los cabellos para dárselos al director.

-Ten- le da la bolsa de plástico

-gracias- se va

-en que estábamos- reanuda Arnold con Helga

-luego lo hablamos si.

-ya que.

_Continuara_

Espero que les guste es el primero que hago así que dejen sus comentarios y si no le entienden es que Helga pov es como lo cuenta ella y cuando dice fin de Helga pov es que la cuento yo.

Nos vemos luego…


	2. Revelacion por carta

Cap.2

Revelación por carta

Sonó la campana y todos salieron, Helga se dirige a su casillero cuando lo abre cae un mensaje pero no lo ve en ese instante Arnold lo recoge y lo guarda, en eso llega Phoebe y dice:

-Helga ya sabes quien es el malvado destructor de experimentos

-Ahora se llama malvado destructor de experimentos

-Bueno no se me ocurre otro

-Que tal en ingles mmmm... Science experiments destroyer

-Aun así se oye horrible

-Tal vez sea ciencias el que lo arruina mmm... Experiments destroyer

-Si era eso

-Bueno nos vemos me voy a literatura- cierra el casillero y se va

Phoebe se dirige a Arnold

-Dame el mensaje- le extiende la mano

-Cual mensaje- disimula incredulidad

-No te agás se que tienes la carta que cayo del casillero de Helga, mira ágamos un trato, lo leemos los dos juntos y si no le diré a Helga

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Porque Helga tiene algo con Wolfgang y ese mensaje es de el, pero no me a querido decir nada

-Esta bien pero lo leemos a la salida ok?

-Bien pero no lo leas asta la salida

-Bien- se aprietan las manos

Se ven un rato, suena la campana y toman sus caminos a las aulas.

En la clase de Helga

-Alguien quiere leer su poema que investigo

-Yo Sr. Johansson

-Bien dinos Pataki

-Es de la naturaleza de Paulo Coelho:

Si tienes la paciencia de la tierra,

la pureza del agua y

la justicia del viento

entonces eres libre.

-Bien Pataki yo pensé que traerías uno amor, pero me equivoque tienes algo mas en la cabeza además de amor.

-Gracias por su comentario Sr. pero no soy como otra chica.

-Eso lo tengo bien en claro señorita

Helga se ríe sarcástica.

-Bien saquen su cuaderno quiero que redacten un poema de amor no correspondido.

-¿Porqué profe?- Pregunta Sharon

-Porque eso será un verdadero reto para todos si no loan vivido

-Como si no lo hubiera vivido ya- murmura Helga

-Bueno empiecen tienen asta que toque el timbre ósea en 45 min.

-Bueno empecemos- Se dice para si Helga

Al poco rato Sharon ahora muy amiga de Helga se da cuenta de que estaba llorando mientras escribía

Helga pov.

No puedo seguir es demasiado dolor.

Vamos tu puedes una estrofa más y se acabo, anda maldito timbre.

listo otro verso y se acabo. YA NO LO VUELVO A ESCRIBIR.

fin de Helga pov.

Cerro fuertemente el cuaderno y lo abrazo tan fuerte que la hoja se empezó a despegar y se desprendió al ver la hoja la guardo rápido en la carpeta.

Trato de dejar de llorar pero no pudo, en eso sonó el timbre y todos salieron. Al llegar la puerta pudo observar a Arnold esperando.

-Helga tengo que a hablar contigo

-Ahora no cabezón- al verlo su llanto empeoro

-Porque lloras-

-No es nada- paso a su lado

-Como que no es nada dime quien te lastimo

-Nadie

-Dime

-No

-Kendall

-No

-Quien dime

-Ya te dije que no

-No te dejare asta que me digas

-**¡TU!**- dio un grito mas de llanto y salió corriendo, dejando a Arnold atónito

-yo- murmuro viendo la correr asía el campo y pudo notar una hoja en el suelo la recogió y la leyó

Helga G. Pataki 29/03/2012

TE QUIERO AUNQUE TU NO ME QUIERAS

me gustaste desde que te vi  
me cautivo tu sonrisa, tu mirada  
tu forma tal linda de ser, tu forma de hablar, tu inteligencia.  
todo tu. Un día soñé que tu eras para mi,  
pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo fue eso un sueño  
me he preguntado tantas veces porque no me quieres,  
porque no piensas en mí así como yo en ti.  
eres el muchacho mas lindo del mundo,  
te quiero entregar mi corazón  
darte todo de mi, amarte por siempre.  
si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad.  
me duele que no te des cuenta que yo daría todo por ti,  
que tú eres mi gran inspiración.  
me gustaría arrancarte de mi corazón, de mis pensamientos,  
pero no puedo!  
eres mi gran amor, un amor imposible,  
tal ves porque soy muy poca cosa para ti.

Para ti mi gran amor Mantecado...

Arnold al leer esto no pensó mas y saco la carta de Wolfgang y leyó

Helga:

Oye amor quería saber si estarías disponible el sábado para ir a ver una película

ya se cuanto te gusta esas películas de luchadores y salió una nueva así que quisiera

verla contigo, por favor contéstame.

Te ama tu novio Wolfgang

P.D. suerte con tu juego hay estaré después de la escuela faltare al castigo por ti...

-Hay que lindo- gruño Arnold guardando el mensaje y el poema

_CONTINUARA._

_espero que les guste y el próximo capitulo estará mejor._


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold salió corriendo tras ella pero no la encontró asta la 3° clase en su casillero

-Helga tenemos que hablar

-Para que mantecado

-Primera se dice mentecato

-Yo digo como quiera

-Aja en que estaba

-No se pero yo que tu ya nos iríamos al campus

-por..?

Suena el timbre

-Vámonos- lo toma de la mano y salen al campus

-Muy bien muchachos Hoy vamos a jugar contra los chicos soccer, están listas

-Si- Gritan todas

-Bien Helga pon las posiciones jugaremos de 10

-Okey Nadinne, Lila y Shenna defensas, princesa eres central igual que tu Karla, Miriam tu central izquierda, Phoebe eres central derecha, yo y Abigail seremos delanteras y de portera mmm... Agustina la "latina"

-Cállate Helga

-No eres de Argentina

-Si

-Ya están listas chicas

-Si maestra listas

-Entonces a jugar

-Vamos equipo- grita lila

-EQUIPO A GANAR- gritan todas levantando las manos

Ya todos acomodados Helga y Arnold se miraban fijamente sonó el silbato y Helga gano la pelota, se podía observar la batalla de piernas, Miriam paso a Phoebe Quien se la pasa a Helga tirando un impresionante gol.

-Arnold tu cubre a Helga- grita el entrenador

-Okey

-Atrápame cabezón- grita Helga quien traía la pelota dirigiéndose ala portería

-No lo creas Helga- dice alcanzándola

-No se as confiado-todos los chicos atrás de ella

-No lo soy- trata de quitársela

-No lo creo- lo esquiva

-Helga aquí estoy-

-Va- la patea pasándola

-Cuidado Helga- a ella se le atoro el tenis en el pasto cayendo, en un movimiento involuntario Arnold la agarra de la cintura dejando la caer sobre el, donde sus labios chocan dando un beso hermoso al momento.

-Arnold- Grita Gerald

-Cállate- lo avienta Phoebe

Con esto se separan mirándose quietos

-Per-don...-Helga separa rápidamente ayudándolo a levantarse

-Bueno eso me...

-Vamos jóvenes estamos en física a jugar- grita silbado, mientras Helga sale ala cancha

Nadie comento nada por que sabían que no se debían meter con ella, así paso el juego que dando empatado

En los casilleros

-Phoebe no lo hice apropósito

-Si claro

-Te lo juro

-De que hablan- interrumpe Gerald y Arnold

-De nada- dice Phoebe

-Si nada- Helga azota el casillero

-tranquila

-Lo estoy Phebes

-Aja

-Bueno Phoebe quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

-Es que le dije a Helga que..

-Si te dejo vez yo iré sola a la casa

-Okey vámonos- Agarra a Phoebe de la mano y en prenden la caminata

-Helga quieres que te acompañe?-Pregunta Arnold

-Como quieras

-Okey vamos

-Esta bien

Salen caminando juntos sin decir nada asta que

-Helga te quería decir que tu

-que yo que?

-Que tu me..

-Así que Helga poniendo me los cuernos con este soquete

-Como?

-Si me dejaste plantado en el cine

-Cuando, tu no me dijiste nada

-Si te deje una nota en tu casillero

-No vi nada

-Pero por que estas con este inútil de aquí

-Oye me..

-Cállate enano

-Ya basta tal vez serás el mas lindo de todos pero eres muy celoso y ya me arte de ti

-Ósea que me cambias por este imbécil

-SI- lo agarra y lo abraza

-Esta bien pero no me que daré así luchare por ti entendiste

-Como quieras por que yo no te amo, nunca lo hice y nunca lo hare

-Hija de tu...

-Ya déjala- interviene Arnold

-Tu, veras lo que soy capaz

-Ya vete

-Adiós Helga- le levanta la mano y la besa

-Vete Wolfgang- la quita velozmente

finalmente solo labio con los ojos llorosos y se fue, cuando vio que se avía ido callo sentada derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

-Vamos Helga levántate

-No puedo

-Vamos a mi casa te preparare un te, si

-Okey

La levanta y se va


	4. amor, amor y solo amor

Todo el recorrido fue silencioso hasta la casa de huéspedes.

-Pasa- abrió la puerta con cortesía y la dejo pasar primero

-Gracias- dijo casi con un hilo de voz, entrando

-quieres ir a mi habitación- le dijo colgando su suéter junto el de ella

-Claro- camino unos pasos ala escalera seguida por un nervioso Arnold

Llegaron rápido, entonces Helga pensó cuantas veces estuvo hay sin que nadie supiera.

-Bueno siéntete como en tu casa- invitándola con la mano a sentarse en el pequeño sofá

-Ósea como en cualquier otra casa- testifico sentándose

Hubo un pequeño minuto de silencio y finalmente se rompió cuando Arnold dijo

-Que tipo de té prefieres?

-Cuales tienes?

-De limón, verde, canela, hoja santa, jazmín, chino

-mmm no lo se...

En eso alguien entra ala habitación

-O hombre pequeño pensé que todavía no llegabas

-Si de echo acabo de llegar

-Ooo que tiene tu amiga?

-Por que preguntas Phil?-Dice Helga

-Por que te veo triste tu cara dice que alguien te lastimo

Helga se quedo helada ante tal afirmación como el sabia que estaba herida?- se preguntaba

-Espero que tu no hallas sido pequeño por que la lastimaste muy fuerte

-No yo no fui fue su nov...- Ya no pudo seguir por que Helga le avía tapado la boca

-Otra persona- reafirmo Helga

-Si de echo le iba a hacer un té

-Mmm ya veo un té de jazmín será la mejor opcion

-Por qué?- pregunto Helga sacando algunas cosas de su mochila

-Es para corazones rotos, ven chaparro vamos por el té- Helga se ruborizo al sentir la mirada de amabilidad de Phil

-Voy abuelo, horita regreso Helga

-Si esta bien- Arnold estaba dispuesto a salir pero el tono de voz de Helga no estaba bien

-Estas bien?

-Si ya vete

-Okey-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Cuando Helga se percato de que no avía nadie agarro un almohada y se soltó llorando, pero en eso noto un libro rosa que resaltaba de entre libros

-Que es eso?- se pregunto secándose las lagrimas, dejando a un lado la almohada

-Ese es mi...-se quedo pasmada recordando que nunca lo recupero

se levanto decidida a recuperarlo, se monto en una silla y trato de alcanzarlo,entonces llego Arnold

-Helga ya traje el té- aviso cerrando la puerta y pudo notar a Helga en la silla apunto de alcanzar el libro pero en un tropiezo todos los libros cayeron encima de ella

-Estas bien Helga- pregunto preocupado dejando a un lado la charola

-Creo que si- Arnold le tendió la mano, levantándola

-Que querías alcanzar?

-Un libro

-Pero mejor me hubieras esperado así yo te lo daba

-Aja

-cual querías?

-El de arriba-Dijo agachándose a levantar los libros

-Hay muchos arriba- señalo ayudándola

-EL rosa- dijo lo ultimo con un hilo de voz

-Cual?no te entendí- dándole el ultimo libro

-El rosa- termino al fin

-y para que querías ese?!- dijo algo nervioso

-Ya deja de interrogarme- grito tomando el libro rosa y yendo se asentar

-Cuantos de azúcar?

-Dos

-Quieres estudiar conmigo? en fin los dos tenemos matemáticas mañana- le entrego su taza

-Bueno -tomo un sorbo

-Te quería decir tu me..me..

Sonó el teléfono de Helga

-Bueno quien habla?

-Hermanita bebe eres tu

-Que quieres Olga?- reprocho con enojo y desesperación

-Donde estas?

-En casa de un amigo

-Bueno no llegues muy tarde entendiste

-Tienes que llegar mas tardar alas 9:30-se oyó la voz de el señor Pataky a lo lejos

-Si aja como sea

-Dame lo Olga, Helga si llegas tarde otra vez te juro que...

-Ya se, ya se me quitaras las clases

-Exacto nos vemos **¡9:30!**

**-**Aja bay- colgó

-Que clases?

-De nada

-Dime- suplico

-De baile, pero si le dices a alguien te juro que te mato

-No le diré a nadie

-Bueno empecemos

-Si pero primero cenamos

-Okey

-Quieres comida china o pizza

-No lo se lo que quieras

-Bueno horita vuelvo

-Esta bien- Arnold salió de la habitación

-A ver mis libros- saco el libro de matemáticas, pero no se dio cuenta de que su libro negro se cayo

-listo-Entro Arnold

-Bueno empecemos

Todo el rato fue tranquilo comieron pizza, rieron, y se explicaron uno al otro, cuando por fin terminaron

Un bostezo de parte de Helga hizo reír a carcajadas a Arnold

-De que te ríes?

-A ti si que te aburre matemáticas verdad?

-Si tengo sueño- se estiro viendo al techo

Arnold se quedo contemplado ala hermosa chica sus ojos brillaban junto con su pelo de oro, ya no resistía quería besar esos labios de rosa, se fue inclinando asta que al fin la beso Helga se sorprendió pero no respondía, después de unos segundos ella hizo el beso mas fuerte y apasionado pero se percato de la hora

-Arnold- lo llamo tratando de separarse

-mmm- dijo sin dejarla ir

-mira que hora es- le señalo el reloj, pero el no se separaba de su boca

-Que tiene?- dijo sin soltarla

-Ya me tengo que ir- se separo rápido

-Me van amatar cabezón.

-Perdón pues que horas son

-Las 9:20, vámonos- dijo reprochando

-Si te acompaño

Bajaron rápido las escaleras, tomaron su suéteres cuando

-Espera se me olvido algo

Entro de nuevo en la habitación tomo su pluma violeta y bajo dejando su suéter arriba

-Vamos

-Si

Salieron corriendo riendo por que Arnold se había caído

-Nos vemos mañana cabezón

-Hasta mañana Helga- ella le hizo un saludo con la mano y entro

Adentro de la casa

-Ya llegue

-Justo a tiempo niña

-Buenas noches Bob

-A dormir niña

Subió corriendo y se voto en la cama estaba tan feliz lo que había pasado era un sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold llego tranquilo ala casa, con una sonrisa en la cara

-Hola mamá

-Hola hijo como te sientes?

-De maravilla (bufo)

-Enserio te ves como si pensaras en alguien

-Y así es mamá

-Pero quien?...- Arnold ya no estaba había subido a su cuarto

Al entrar se recostó pensando

Arnold pov.

-Por que la bese?

-Es que en realidad la amo

-no, no puede ser

-Pero es que ella están Hermosa, linda, graciosa

-si ella es perfecta

-y yo la am..m..o, si yo la amo

-Pero ella sentirá lo mismo?

Fin de Arnold pov.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y entonces pudo ver la chamarra de Helga y en la mesa el pequeño libro de poemas con el listón de Helga encima

-Que es esto?

vio que el listón de Helga era del mismo color que el libro

Ala mañana siguiente, en la mente de Helga

Helga pov.

Estoy tan feliz, acabo de despertar

-Que horas serán?

-5:30, que temprano, mejor me meto a bañar

fin de Helga pov.

Ella se metió al baño súper feliz, pesando lo que había pasado anoche, al salir después de 20min.

-veamos que me pondré- al ver el ropero vacío, agarro una libreta y escribió:

Primera tarea del día lavar la ropa.

-Y ahora que me pongo-salió de la habitación con la bata de baño y se dirigió al cuarto de Olga

-A ver que hay aquí- miro toda la ropa y por fin dijo

-Ni modo esta es la única decente para mi- tomo la blusa consigo y corrió a su alcoba

Se termino de vestir usaba una blusa negra manga corta con botones en forma de zicsac (o como se escriba :P) unidos por un cordón negro junto con unos jeans y tenis rojos también de Olga.

Al llegar al baño, noto que su listón no estaba, no se preocupo ya que no le que daba a su atuendo así que se peino con una simple coleta sujetada por una liga, camino a su cuarto agarro su mochila y abrió su joyero buscando el listón

-Donde esta mi maldito listón?

Se abrió la puerta y alguien grito -Hermanita es hora de desayunar levántate-

-Olga estoy aca

-Guau te levantaste temprano, esa es mi ropa- entro en el cuarto

-Si perdón es que no e lavado mi rop...- se detuvo al sentir a una llorona Olga abrazarla

-Siempre soñé que mi hermanita menor se pusiera mi ropa- decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de la grimas

-No es para tanto ahora vamos a desayunar si- dijo tranquilizándola

-Que te abra pasado anoche estas de muy buen humor?

-Nada..-se puso nerviosa y cambio el tema- por cierto as visto mi listón no lo hayo

-No pero mejor bajemos si?

-Esta bien

las 2 hermanas fueron a desayunar y después de una platica

-Ya me voy Olga si no se me ara tarde

-Okey bays

-Adiós- dijo saliendo de la casa a como dándose la mochila, se paro en las bancas esperando el autobús, cuando al fin llego

-hola phoebe- sentándose a su lado

-hola Helga, es ropa de Olga

-Si no e lavado la mía

-hay Helga

-Pues si

Entraron ala escuela, Abrieron sus casilleros buscando los libros

-Helga y tu listón

-No lo encontré

-En serio pero yo ayer te vi que lo traías

-Si pero no lo encontré

-Mmm... y estudiaste para el examen

-Si

-Hola Helga- se oyó una voz suave a su lado

-Hola cabezón listo para el examen

-Después de la estudiada de ayer yo digo que si

-Pues tu me diste una gran inspiración

-Esa es tarea de dos

-Bueno nos vemos en el salón- cerro el casillero y se fue

-Arnold de que hablan- pregunto Phoebe

-Hay Phoebe luego te digo

-Okey- Se despidió y se fue a su salón

Después de un duro examen

-Que bueno que se acabo- abrió su casillero

-Si lo se

De repente la canción que sonaba se detuvo y se oyó un anuncio

-Jóvenes pasen al domo

Todos salieron y se sentaron

-muy bien chicos tengo una buena noticia, pusimos una nueva alberca y ahora en vez de física tendrán natacion

-como ven chicos?-Grito

-Neea-Se oyó al unísono

-Bueno ya que tienen tantas ganas pasen a su salón ya que la segunda clase en pieza en 2min.

Todos salieron corriendo a sus clases

-Ahora si se paso el director- dijo Helga entrando al salón tomando aire forzadamente

-Si- contesto Phoebe

Se sentaron y se pusieron a platicar cuando

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo la maestra entrando con Brian

-siéntate- le ordeno

-muy bien chicos saquen su libro pagina 85 quiero un resumen de las paginas 85 ala 90 y el poema que esta en la 91 cópienlo y pongan su opinión, a trabajar

La maestra escribía nombres en una hoja y después los recortaba

-Jóvenes préstenme atención será rápido, ya viene el día del niño y como ustedes sabrán ya no lo son pero si aremos un festival y a nosotros nos toco un bufet

-Pero como lo aremos- pregunto Nadine

-A eso voy, aran comida en parejas, sacaran un papelito y el nombre que tengan será su pareja. Entendido

-Si- dijeron

-Que aburrido- murmuro Helga

-Lila tu primero

-Claro maestra

P.L.-Que sea Arnold

-Es Brian

-Muy bien siguiente Arnold

P.A.-Por favor con Lila no

P.L.-Conmigo

-Es Helga

-uuu-dijo todo el salón

Y así paso con todo el salón

-muy bien junten sus bancas

Arnold había movido su banca junto con Helga, pero ella ni siquiera sabia que pasaba estaba entretenida escribiendo en su libro azul nuevo

-Muy bien Lila y Brian aran mexicana

-Arnold y Helga Francesa, Gerald y Phoebe Japonesa, etc.

-Ahora pónganse de acuerdo

-Helga como vez si... Helga, Helga, Helga

-Que quieres phoebe?

-Soy yo Arnold

-Que?- por fin volteo a verlo

-Que haces aquí?

-No escuchaste nosotros aremos Francesa

-De que hablas?

-De la comida que aremos para el festival

-Enserio?

-Pues en que te entretenías?- dijo quitándole el cuaderno

-Con nada- se lo quito y solo alcanzo a leer: Mi amor a..

-Pero yo no se nada de eso

-Nada de Francia

-Bueno se hablarlo, pero... ya se iremos con Michelle

-Quien?- dijo algo celoso

-Un amigo que me enseño el Francés, el y Alfonso son expertos en la comida de esa región

-Alfonso?

-Otro amigo

-Tenemos que vestirnos como franceses para el festival

-bueno no importa iremos a Chez Paris hoy después de la escuela hay trabaja Michelle

-mmm...-reclamo celoso

sonó el timbre

-Chicos no olviden traer un amigo para el festival


End file.
